A Wild Fan Fiction Has Appeared
by Caz939
Summary: Cousins Charlie and Kay decide to set off on a Pokémon adventure, meeting new friends and discovering new Pokémon along the way.
1. Chapter 1

In Striaton City children could be seen playing hide-and-seek with their friends and all sorts of different Pokémon. They were climbing and hiding within the trees that surrounded this small city. A young girl, aged 14 observed them from her bedroom window wistfully watching the many Pokémon. She let out a sigh and leant her elbow on the window sill, leaning her cheek on her gloved hand.

"I wish I had my own Pokémon." Kay mumbled as she stood up straight and pushed herself away from the window. Kay grabbed the two blue and white pokéball bobbles off her desk and held one in her teeth as she wrapped her wavy brown hair into the other. While repeating this action with the other bobble to complete her pigtails, Kay glanced outside and saw a pink haired girl in a Snorlax beanie walking into Striaton City from Route 3. "...Charlie?" The clashing rainbow coloured clothes were unmistakable, it was definitely Kay's older cousin Charlie.

Kay released her bobble around her hair as she dashed over to the window sill smiling down at her cousin. She then sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was cooking stew with her Bellsprout. "What's the matter Kay?" Erin asked as she continued to stir the stew. "Belle do you mind?" Erin held the wooden spoon out to the Bellsprout, she smiled and obliged, using vine whip to hold the spoon and continue stirring.

"Well I-I was watching the children playing with their Pokémon outside when-" She started breathlessly.

Her mother then interrupted. "Kay we've been over this before. You're not going to have a Pokémon until you're older, they're dangerous- and don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!"

Kay smiled innocently, then excitedly said; "No-no I know that! Charlie- she's here!" Without further ado she ran toward the front door, grabbing her black boots in the process.

Erin watched as Kay hopped out the door pulling on her boots. She smiled to herself, taking the spoon back off Bellsprout and turned the stew down to a low simmer. The house was bound to be full of life with Charlie arriving. Erin had wished that she would call ahead sometimes though first.

Kay limped through the front door and turned to see Charlie just entering the Pokémon centre. "Charlie!" Kay called out, but the door of the centre slid shut behind her and she continued to walk toward the desk.

Without another thought Kay sprinted down the street after her cousin. Suddenly her foot got caught on something and within seconds she found herself sprawled on the ground in front of the Pokémon centre.

Laughing could be heard as she pushed herself away from the ground looking down at her feet. Wrapped around her left ankle was along green vine. She followed the vine discovering a small Servine at the end of it, smirking down at her.

Standing next to the Servine was a young boy who was wearing a bright orange cap backwards over his jet black hair, he covered his mouth while laughing at the girl who was now sat up trying to untangle the vines. "You should really watch where you're going Kay." He sniggered.

"Please leave me alone Kyle." She whispered, still fiddling with the vines. As she pulled at them they tightened around her thin ankle. "Ow! That's starting to hurt!" She tried to kick herself free.

"Aw come on Kay, you know that won't work." Kyle mocked, he stepped closer to her bending down to be at her eye level. He reached out a finger and tapped her on the nose. "You know this would have happened if I were here or not, after all-" He stood up straight with a smirk on his face. "-you've always been such a clutz-"

"I would shut up if I were you." Kyle jumped at first, then looked up at the girl who had addressed him. Soon enough he was trying to smother another laugh. Kay looked up to see Charlie was standing over her in her 'multi coloured glory'. She looked down at Kay. "What's he laughing at now?" She pointed her thumb toward him. Kay shrugged smiling up at her cousin but winced when she felt the vines tighten even more.

Charlie let out a sigh and reached into her bag. "Now where did I put them this time?" She muttered to herself. "Ah!" Charlie pulled out a small red Pokéball and tossed it into the air. The ball opened letting out a red glow which grew to form a large Pokémon. As the glow faded a Blastoise was revealed to be standing between Kyle's Servine and Kay. "Water types are strong against grass types." Charlie stated proudly, catching the small Pokéball once again.

Kay put her hands to her face trying to hide her embarrassment. Kyle laughed even harder wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Are- are you s-serious?!" He choked out. He soon composed himself, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Actually my dear, you will find that you're now at a disadvantage." He looked back at Servine over his shoulder and nodded, Servine withdrew the vine, releasing Kay's ankle from the hold. She clumsily scrambled to her feet and stood next to Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "Stupid child. Blastoise return." Charlie held out the Pokéball allowing it to fall open in her hand. The red glow engulfed Blastoise once more and he was sucked into the small ball.

Kyle stared at her. "What about our battle!?" He demanded.

"What battle? I never said I wanted to battle you. Come on Kay." Charlie grabbed Kay's hand and pulled her back towards her house. Kyle could be heard shouting insults after them, but Charlie merely ignored him as she walked through the front door and closed it behind them.

"Thanks for that." Kay whispered, she collapsed onto the floor as she pulled her boots off once more and chucked them by the door. Charlie stayed standing, leaning against the wall to pull off her bright blue converse. She glared down at Kay. "What!?"

"Why didn't you tell me Water types were weak against Grass types!?" Charlie shouted exasperated. "That huge Servine could have hurt my poor defenceless Blastoise!"

Kay couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Charlie, but it's meant to be common knowledge, especially to Pokémon trainers like yourself!" Charlie huffed as she reached down to help up her little cousin. "Your Blastoise is beautiful though! Can I see it again?-"

"Not in the house!" Erin demanded as she bustled into the hallway. "Charlie, it is lovely to see you again!" She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. "Whatever brings you to the Unova region?" Erin let go once more and guided the two young girls into the kitchen.

"Well…" Charlie started as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "A friend of mine recently gave up battling with Pokémon, so he gave me his Charmeleon." Erin frowned a little at the mention of Charlie having her own Pokémon, but didn't interrupt. She began pouring out the now finished stew. "But when I let it out of its Pokéball, he was very discoloured. When I told my friend he laughed and recommended I come to see Professor Juniper in Nu-Nuvema Town."

"Oh…" Erin leant over the table and placed a bowl full of stew in front of Charlie and one in front of Kay. "Why did he laugh?"

"Thank you." Charlie picked up a spoon and began to eat. "I'm not sure why. I guess he thought it was obvious that I should have gone to Professor Juniper."

Kay nodded with a mouth full of stew, she swallowed to say "Well Professor Juniper is the best around here." She took another mouthful from her stew. "But… Why didn't you see professor Oak?"

"Kay please don't talk with your mouthful." Erin mumbled.

Kay smiled and swallowed again. "Sorry mum. So why didn't you see him? He lives in Pallet Town in Kanto."

"What!? Pallet Town is only a few towns over from me!" She slumped down on to the table. "Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie whined.

Erin sat down at the table as Bellsprout placed a bowl of stew in front of her. "You didn't call ahead again."

"Oh. Sorry." Charlie sat up again and continued to eat. "After this lovely stew I'd better get going! My adorable Charmeleon is counting on me!"

"I've never met Professor Juniper before." Kay hinted, she glanced at her mother who sighed as she scooped up another spoonful of stew. "Maybe... maybe I could come with you?"

Erin slammed her spoon on to the table. "No Kay! It's too dangerous to walk through the long grass on Route 1." She took a deep breath. "Especially as you haven't got any Pokémon."

"Aw, but mum-!" Kay began to argue.

"What if she comes with me Erin?" Charlie interrupted. She was very used to the two of them arguing over the ownership of Pokémon by now. Erin may have meant well but for someone who loved Pokémon as much as Kay, there were always some difficulties. "Besides, I have a big strong Blastoise on my side who helped me get here from Kanto, we will be fine!"

Kay looked up at Erin hopefully. "Fine!" She agreed. Kay jumped up and hugged her mum, thanking her repeatedly. "But don't cause any trouble okay? And ask Professor Juniper if you can ring me once you get there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie jumped out of the door on to the street, she took a few steps forward before then turning to look back at the front door. Kay was struggling to get away from her mum as she fussed over her putting different items in her black shoulder bag. "Now be sure you don't lose this bag." Erin repeated for the twentieth time. "And spray this repel around you when you approach the long grass, the Pokémon should leave you alone, especially while Charlie has that strong Blastoise in her party. Now where did I put that scarf?..." Erin let go of her daughter and turned to search the coat rack. Kay quietly turned around and began to tip toe out the door. "Wait right there young lady!" Erin called from the coat rack.

Kay closed her eyes tight and sighed before relaxing and turning around once more. "Mum come on!" She groaned. "I will only be a couple of towns over, we'll be back in no time." Charlie sniggered at the family's small quarrel.

"Now, now Kay." Erin said as she wrapped a long black scarf around her neck. Kay rolled her eyes impatiently and Erin smiled. "Okay fine, you can go."

Kay couldn't get out the door fast enough, she grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged her down the street, tripping along the way. "Bye mum!" She called waving back at Erin who was now leaning out the door watching them run down the street.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Charlie mocked jokingly. She was strolling alongside the trees that lined the path of Route 2 holding her bright yellow bag firmly over her shoulder.

Kay walked beside her rummaging through her own bag. "Oh be quiet Charlie." She laughed. "I just wish mum hadn't packed so much! I mean what is this?" Kay asked, pulling out a small white sheet of paper which seemingly had a red circle in the centre of the page surrounded by squiggly lines.

Charlie glanced back at it. "I don't know." She said grabbing the paper looking more closely at it. "Aren't you meant to give it to a Pokémon or something?"

"Well what use is that to me?!" Kay complained turning back to her heavy bag and continued to dig to the bottom. "I don't even have a Pokémon, nor am I allowed one."

Charlie laughed. "I think that's kind of the point, doesn't it repel Pokémon in some way? I don't know how it works." She folded it in half and shoved it into her bag. Kay suddenly came to a stop. Charlie looked back at her. "Whatever is the matter with you?"

Kay smiled shyly. "Er… long grass." She pointed to the grass just in front of her that rose up to her knees. Charlie then noticed that she was already walking through it.

"Oh. Doesn't matter, come on." Charlie urged, she then noticed that Kay looked absolutely terrified. "Don't look so scared! Spray that stuff over yourself! There's nothing here anyway." Charlie then turned around to continue walking through the grass when she made eye contact with a pair of red and yellow glowing eyes. She shrieked, stumbling backwards away from the Watchog and collapsed on the floor at Kay's feet.

Kay stared down at her cousin who was now cowering at her feet with her hands pulling the Snorlax beanie over her face. "Nothing here huh?" Kay smiled as the Watchog scampered away, futher into the grass.

Charlie looked up at her little cousin and sat up to straighten out her hat before standing up and composing herself. "That is merely how you would have reacted to that Watchog in my position." She then glanced back at Kay who was smiling. "Shall we walk around the long grass?" Charlie pointed toward the small path which conveniently went around the grass. Kay nodded happily and began to follow her cousin down the path.

The two of them had no trouble walking down the footpath, they both easily jumped over the ledges and were not interrupted on their journey by the Pokémon trainers who usually lined the route. "Where is everybody?" Kay asked. She sat down on the edge of the last ridge before slowly lowering herself down to the next level of the trail.

"Not sure." Charlie answered placing her hand on the edge of the ledge before jumping down after her cousin. "It's probably too early for them. Who gets up in the morning now-a-days?" She brushed the dirt off her hands then continued to walk towards the entrance to the next town.

"I think you will find that most people do." Kay stated. As they turned the next corner they saw the entrance to Accumula town. "Yay we're finally here!" Kay said excitedly almost jumping for joy, she sped up, trying to get to the small town as quickly as possible.

"Kay hold on!" Charlie shouted after her. "You're acting as if you've never been here before."

Kay stopped in her tracks and turned to wait for Charlie. "Well… I haven't." Charlie stared at her in complete shock and Kay couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "I wasn't allowed to because of the long grass. Sure you can skip past it on your way here, but you can't on the way ba-" She paused as the realisation hit her. "How are we going to get back!? There's no way I will be able to go through the long grass without a Pokémon!

Charlie could see that she was starting to panic. "Calm down will you? You have that repel, they won't come near you with that!"

"I only have the one though." Kay replied now biting her thumb nail through worry. "And that's for Route 1!"

"Okay, okay! We'll go to the Pokémon Centre and find a shop. They're bound to sell some there." Charlie reasoned, she could see Kay was going to interrupt. "Ah!" Charlie held out her hand to stop her. "I will loan you the money." Kay smiled shyly and nodded. The two of them then continued into the town.

"What do you mean you don't have any repels!?" Charlie shouted at the shop keeper, slamming her hands on the desk.

The shopkeeper put his hands up in defence, looking weary of her. "Well because of the Jigglypuff on Route 2." He began to explain. "A lot of trainers are sung to sleep then being woken up to a horde of Wigglytuff's."

Charlie glared at him for a good couple of minutes before deciding he was telling the truth. "Fine. I believe you." She muttered, finally straightening herself out.

He finally relaxed, but then glanced behind her. "Erm… would you mind moving?" He asked, when he saw her glaring again he stepped back. "Only-only because there are some customers behind you!" He stuttered.

She glanced over her shoulder to see that Kay wasn't even with her anymore but making her way down the long line to apologise to all the other customers. She quickly turned back to the shop keeper again. "Well I'm a customer." She said defensively. "And if you give me 6 Pokéballs I will forgive your rudeness."

He stared at her for a moment in shock then sighed reaching beneath the desk to grab 6 Pokéballs. "Here." He passed them to her. "That will be ¥1200." Charlie nodded then handed over the money and finally walked down the long queue to catch up with her cousin.

Kay noticed Charlie walking over to her. "Finally done pestering him huh?" She then noticed the Pokéballs in her hand. "Why did you buy all those?"

"He said I wasn't a customer. I was not prepared to deal with his sass." Charlie answered. She opened her bag and dropped them inside. "And I was not pestering him! The customer is always right!" Charlie huffed and folded her arms angrily. "You were no help at all! Thanks for abandoning me in my time of need!"

Kay ignored her shouting and was trying to ignore all the customers in the line staring at them. "Come on Charlie, we have to get to Nuvema town." Kay grabbed her by her bright red sleeve and began to drag her out of the Centre.

Charlie kicked and screamed like a toddler having a tempter tantrum resulting in everyone in the centre to stop and stare, which was exactly her intention. She loved the fact that Kay was now bright red in the face, and once Charlie was finally pushed out the door she went quiet again. "So… which way now?" She asked walking past Kay away from the centre.

Kay chased after her. "I do wish you wouldn't do that." She whispered with a smile on her face. "Though it does make everything more eventful." Charlie smiled cheekily as the two began to walk on to Route 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay was stood at the beginning of Route 1. She stared at the long route spread in front of her which was seemingly filled with unavoidable patches of long grass. She shuddered to think what sort of Pokémon would jump out to attack her and her cousin here. She knew there would be Watchogs and Stoutlands and she was dreading meeting up with the group of Jigglypuffs and Wigglytuffs that the two girls had already been warned about.

The more Pokémon she remembered lived in this area, the less she wanted to travel to Nuvema town and meet Professor Juniper. She voiced her worries to Charlie. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't Torchic out now Kay. You've come so far!" Charlie was still knelt on the floor rummaging through Kay's heavy black bag. "Your mum has packed way too much stuff, I can't even find this damn repel!" She was obviously starting to get frustrated and without another thought she lifted the bag up from the bottom allowing all of Kay's possessions to spill out on to the floor.

"Charlie!" Kay protested finally tearing her eyes away from the frightful sight that is Route 1.

"Ah! There it is!" Charlie reached down on to the pile and grabbed the small canister of repel which had fallen on top. She then stood up suddenly, pointing the canister with both her hands at Kay. "Hands up and legs apart now mam!" She demanded.

Kay rolled her eyes but obliged, sliding her legs a part and reaching her arms out as far as she could, she then closed her eyes tightly. Charlie smiled, stepping over the pile of Kay's stuff. Charlie shook the canister and sprayed it over Kay's arms, body and legs until it was empty. "All done!" She announced proudly and flung the canister on top of the pile on the floor.

Kay let out a long breath of air before blinking her eyes open and dropped her arms to rub the spray in further. "What about you though Charlie?" Kay asked as she noticed that Charlie had not sprayed any on herself.

"Pfft. I am Charlie Unagi, no Pokémon would dare challenge me." She laughed. "Besides, I have my big strong Blastoise in my party and-" She paused, noticing that Kay was mainly concentrating on repacking her bag. Charlie tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

Kay glanced up at her. "I am listening… all my attention doesn't have to just be on you, you know." She smiled as she pushed the last couple of items into her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Are you and your big strong Blastoise ready then?"

Charlie ignored Kay mocking her and reached into her bag pulling out one of her red Pokéballs, which presumably had Blastoise tucked up inside of it. She held it out in front of her making a very dramatic pose. "We're ready for anything that the Unova Region can throw a- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" She screeched jumping behind her younger cousin Kay.

Kay turned just in time to see a small Patrat running off into the grass, obviously startled by the loud noise. "It's just a wild Patrat. Are you _sure_ you're ready for anything?" Kay asked her older cousin, genuinely worried about her.

Charlie coughed awkwardly and came out from behind Kay. "Yes I shall be fine, I have never seen all the Pokémon in this region before. I have never encountered them before." She then took her first step into the long grass.

"Of course!" Kay smiled. "I forgot you don't have Patrats in Kanto. Guess you will discover a lot of new Pokémon here in Unova then!" She began to follow her cousins lead, wincing when she first stepped into the long grass, but still putting on a brave face.

Kay jumped off Route 1 clapping her hands together happily. "I did it! I did it!" She repeated. She twisted round to face Charlie. "I've finally been through the long grass!"

Charlie clawed her way out of the grass. Dragging herself along the floor on her stomach. "Good for you Kay, I am proud of you." She gave her a very enthusiastic thumbs up before face planting the ground.

Kay span around, now looking away from her overly dramatic cousin, toward the end of Route 1. She could see a parting between the trees which lead to a wide open space. "That must be Nuvema Town!" Kay rejoiced pointing toward the small town. She looked down at Charlie who was still lying on the ground groaning. "Oh come on Charlie! I want to meet Professor Juniper!" She grabbed Charlie's wrist and started to drag her across the ground. "Come on! We have to do it for your Charmeleon-Ah!"

She was suddenly pulled down by Charlie, who presumably was trying to pull herself up. Kay found herself sprawled on the ground behind her multi-coloured cousin who was now charging down the remainder of Route 1 toward the town. "For my Charmeleon!" She screamed.

Kay smiled at Charlie's new found enthusiasm, and chased after her down the path. "Wait for me Charlie!" She shouted as she stepped into Nuvema Town for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kay paused in front of the small town, she couldn't believe that she was finally here. After all these years of waiting she could, at long last enter into the town at the end of Route 1, the one described as the 'town whose sea breezes gives the sense of something coming.' '_The sea!' _She thought. Not once had Kay been able to witness the crashing waves and feel the ocean air on her cheeks. Forgetting about her older cousin, she smiled and began to walk toward the sound of the waves crashing into the peer.

"No! Cheeky, come back!" A young girl could be heard calling. Kay looked toward the sound of the voice and noticed a small pokémon running rapidly towards her, with a small girl following not so far behind. "Catch him!" The girl shouted.

Kay reacted quickly and bent down with her arms reaching out, ready to grab the small creature. He suddenly changed direction, running to her left, Kay span around to see the pokémon dash behind her again. Kay lost her footing and soon found herself sitting upright on the ground. "Ouch…" She grumbled. She lay her gloved hand on the floor to help herself up, when she felt something soft brush against her arm. Surprised, Kay flinched at the touch, when she noticed that it was a farfetch'd rubbing his head against her.

Smiling, Kay lifted her hand to pet the small bird when he was engulfed in a red light, she looked up to see that the bird's owner was now jogging over to her. "I am soo sorry!" She apologised. "Cheeky is very difficult sometimes. He's a very bad boy."

Kay stood up and dusted herself off. "No harm done. He's very cute." The small girl smiled up at Kay, blushing. "Wait… haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Kay asked. She though for a moment looking at the girl. "You were in Striaton City! I saw you playing with the other children there."

"Oh yes. My friends live there!" She said excitedly. "They like my Farfetch'd very much, and I like all of their pokémon too. What's your name? Why do you know me?"

"Oh. My name is Kay… it's very nice to meet you…"

"I'm Jade!"

"Jade. I live in Striaton City with my mum and dad."

Jade gasped. "Lucky! You get to live by the Pokémon Day Care! I bet you get to see lots of pokémon there. You probably have lots too! What pokémon do you have? None will be as good as my Cheeky though!" Kay felt saddened by this assumption, and it must have shown as Jade began to ask; "What's wro-"

"I bet your Cheeky can't beat my pokémon!" Charlie interrupted, smiling. "My pokémon are_ very_ strong."

Jade frowned. "He can too! Battle me. I will show you!"

"Oh no, I couldn't battle you, your little pokémon might get hurt." Charlie teased as she walked next to Kay. Kay elbowed her in the stomach, hard. "OW! Stop bullying me!"

Jade ignored their interaction. "Cheeky can do it! Please battle me. I will show you!"

"Well if you insist." Charlie shrugged, she pulled a pokéball out of the orange pouch on her hip and turned to take a few steps away from the girl. Kay could have sworn she saw Charlie move the pokéball to her mouth before turning around. "Come on out Blastoise!" She called as she threw the ball into the air. A large red light came out of the ball, to form the large monstrous blastoise. With a thud he landed on the solid ground, and showed off his water canons jutting out of his hard shell.

Jade's mouth fell open at the sight of this huge creature. She looked down at the pokéball she had cupped in her hands in front of her. She took a deep breath before whispering to the ball; "I know you can do this Cheeky, come on out!" Jade threw the ball into the open space in front of her and watched as her farfetch'd formed from the red glow.

Cheeky had his eyes closed. He shook out his feathers before opening one eye confidently to glance at his competition. He soon stepped back when he saw what he was up against. He looked toward his owner uncertainly. "Kay!" Charlie shouted, snapping everyone's attention back to her. "We need a ref!"

"Oh er… Of course!" Kay stepped between the competitors uncertainly. She sucked in a breath before remembering and quoting the many referees she had watched on television. "This will be a one on one pokémon battle-"

"Who cares about that!" Charlie interrupted. Kay frowned but could see that her cousin was smiling. "Just say 'go'."

"Fine. Go!" Kay stepped away from the battle that was soon to begin.

"You go first then Jade." Charlie sneered. "You're going to need it."

"You will wish you did!" Jade shouted, though it was obvious she was uncertain. She was now shaking like a leaf. "Cheeky! Use… er… Peck!" Farfetch'd nodded then ran toward the tall blastoise, jade covered her eyes as he forced his small beak into Blastoise's shin. Blastoise looked back at Charlied with a look of disbelief in his eye. She glared back at him and nodded. Sighing he turned back to the puny farfetch'd and let out a loud roar. The startled farfetch'd ran back to his owner who let out a small scream. To everyone's surprise blastoise then coiled over and collapsed on the ground in a heap. There was a moment of silence.

"NOO! My poor blastoise!" Charlie screamed. "Kay! What are you doing!? Call the battle, don't let that… that… thing do anymore damage to him! Can't you see he is hurt!?" She dived forward and shook Blastoise's shell. "Speak to me Blastoise! Speak to me! Nooo!" She folded her arms against his shell and let out a loud cry. Huge tears could be seen pouring out of her eyes.

"Er…" Kay was almost frozen with shock. "Jade and Cheeky win the battle." She announced uncertainly.

"We… we won?" Jade questioned. "We won! Cheeky, you won!" She lifted up her small bird and hugged him. "You were amazing! I knew you could do it! We have to tell mum the great news!" Jade lifted Farfetch'd on to her head where he sat comfortably. She started to run away from the two girls but turned quickly to shout; "Thank you Kay! I have to find my mum!" Seconds later, she was out of sight.

Kay smiled, then turned back to the 'defeated' blastoise and his wailing trainer. She wandered over to the two of them, and nudged Charlie with her foot. "She's gone. Is your 'poor defenceless blastoise' going to be okay?" Kay patted the creature's hard shell.

Charlie started to wipe away her tears. "I don't know… I just don't know!" She bawled even more, now collapsing back on to the ground, allowing her pokémon to roll on to his front. Blastoise rolled his eyes at his owner and glanced at Kay with a look of expectation.

"What do you expect me to do about her?" Kay had to shout over Charlie's loud crying. She glared at her cousin before looking back at the pokémon. "Blastoise… do you know water gun?" Blastoise looked at his owner and aimed his water cannons at her. In seconds a large amount of water was poured over Charlie. She coughed and spluttered as the water gun let up. Kay couldn't help but laugh, at her now soaked friend. "Well, congratulations on your loss!"

"Pfft! Like I could ever lose with this strong pokémon by my side!" Charlie stood, now dripping wet, and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. "I bet we fooled you with our routine though! We're very good actors!" She bragged.

"Mhmm, yes. Of course you did." Kay rolled her eyes as Charlie patted Blastoise on the head before putting him back in his pokéball. "By the way, have you seen Professor Juniper about your Charmeleon yet?"

"No." Charlie frowned, placing her blastoise's pokéball back into her orange pouch. "I think it's closed. The door wouldn't open."

"Closed? Well that can't be right." Kay looked over to the building that was in the far corner of Nuvema Town, when she noticed someone walking in through the door. "No. See? Someone is going in there right now!" Kay pointed.

"What!?" Charlie span around just in time to see the door closing. "They are just conspiring against me and my precious charmeleon!" She took another pokéball out of her pouch and kissed it. "They all said I was crazy. But I knew it!" She continued to ramble about the world being against her, before she noticed Kay had walked ahead. Charlie allowed her hands to drop to her sides as she watched her walking toward the lab.

She couldn't help but smile as yet another pokémon approached Kay. Charlie could see what joy it brought to her younger cousin, much like when the farfetch'd first approached her. Kay had always been good with pokémon, and it hurt to see how sad she seemed when that little girl asked about her pokémon. Even Charlie could see that Erin's strict ways were becoming more unfair to Kay by the day, but Charlie felt that there maybe a way she could help.

"Charlie!" Kay called over. "Hurry up will you? I want to make sure your charmeleon is okay! And I want to meet Juniper!" She said excitedly.

Charlie smiled to herself. "What are you doing over there!?" Charlie shouted back as she started to wander after Kay. "I was in the middle of explaining the important plots of those who are against us and you just shrug it off! Some cousin you are!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kay looked up at Juniper's lab as she waited for Charlie to catch up with her. When she heard her cousin's panting nearing, she was finally able to drag her dark blue eyes away from the lab. "This is so exciting!" She said, barely containing her excitement, her smile almost stretched from ear to ear. "Lets go in!" She stepped forward, then paused for a moment. "Wait. Your charmeleon is the reason we're here… you go in first!" Kay walked behind her cousin and began to push her toward the door.

Charlie resisted at first, digging her heals into the ground. "It's about time you realised my importance in this world young one. Finally putting me before you, the way it should be!" She stepped forward suddenly but soon stopped again in front of the doors, confusing Kay greatly. Kay knew that Charlie was messing with her, and tried her best to be patient with her cousin's ways when Charlie stomped her foot angrily. "See!? This bloody door won't open! It's a conspiracy. A conspiracy I tell you!"

Kay blinked. "Ar-are you serious?" She asked dumbfounded. When Charlie crossed her legs and fell to the floor in a huff, Kay knew she wasn't joking. She stepped forward, twisted the handle on the door and pushed it forwards, allowing both of them into the lab.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Charlie screeched.

"No, not witchcraft. The door isn't automatic. You open it like a normal door. Not like a pokémon centre." Kay leant her back against the door, giving enough space for Charlie to pass by without trouble. Charlie stood up once more and waltzed into the lab.

The lab was huge, definitely the largest room Kay had ever been in. When first entering the room there were two plants on either side of the entrance. The room looked as though it had been split in two, the first half of the room dedicated to a lab and the other half looked like a small dining area. The two areas were separated by a small wall jutting out, half way into the room. In the lab were a couple of desks, both pointed towards opposite walls, away from each other. Monitors, computers and books seemed to surround the entire back half of the room. When looking toward the dining room, Kay could see that even the floor changed, the lab was laid with white tiles where as the dining room had wooden flooring.

All of a sudden she noticed that someone was looking at the two girls from the small desk in the dining room. "Hello, can I help you two in anyw- Oh dear!" the woman stood up suddenly, revealing that she was wearing a long white lab coat. She dashed over to Charlie and stopped her from walking further into the lab. "Please could you step outside, you're soaking wet!"

Kay glanced back at Charlie, now remembering the water gun incident. Water was dripping from every inch of her, from her clashing clothes to her bright pink hair. "What! But I have travelled so far to get here! You can't just kick me out!" Charlie protested as the woman with straw coloured hair ushered her out into the town again. "But my charmeleon nee-"

"Now, now." She muttered, turning her green eyes away from Charlie to her back pocket. She reached in then pulled out a small red pokéball. "Come on out Tepig, and use heat wave." A red glow escaped the pokéball to form the small tepig. He shook before opening his eyes and staring at Charlie. His body started to shudder as the heat could be seen emanating from his small body.

"Aw, what a cutie!" Kay observed.

"What is that thing?! Why are you attacking me!?" Charlie screamed as a the warm air rushed over her body. In seconds it was over, and her clothes and hair were dry. "Wh- DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'm sorry." She apologised as she held out the small pokéball and Tepig returned. "I'm professor Juniper, now did you say there was something wrong with your charmeleon?"

"Yes! Finally." Charlie said straightening out her hair. "A friend recommended I come here." She started rummaging through each of the pokéball pouches around her waist. "He gave me his charmeleon, and from the moment I had him, he was very discoloured. Is there anything you can do?" Charlie passed a pokéball to professor Juniper.

"Well… lets take a look shall we?" She threw the ball into the air and watched as a yellow charmeleon appeared in front of her.

"Woah!" Kay's mouth dropped open in awe at the beautiful creature. "Your charmeleon is yellow! That's amazing!"

"Don't you make fun of my baby!" Charlie shouted as she bent down next to the charmeleon and wrapped her arms around it. "He could be very unwell!" The charmeleon rolled his eyes and glared at his owner. "So do you know what is wrong with him professor?"

Juniper smiled down at the girl on the floor. "I can tell you really love that pokémon, especially as you have travelled all this way. I am glad to tell you though, that there is nothing wrong with him." Kay stepped toward the charmeleon and reached out a hand to stroke his head. "I would recommend battling with another trainer soon though as he looks quite agitated. Charmeleons tend to relax more after winning a battle."

"B-but look at him!" Charlie snatched the charmeleon, away from Kay and pushed him toward the professor. "He's yellow! All other charmeleons are red!"

Juniper let out a sigh then bent down slightly to make eye contact with Charlie. "You're charmeleon is very special, very few trainers are able to catch one like yours. Just take good care of him." She paused, going to pat the charmeleon, but it snapped at her. Smiling she stood up straight again. "He will change colour again when he evolves into a charizard-"

Kay jumped forward excitedly. "He will be a magnificent charizard Charlie! Everyone will be so jealous!"

"I assume you know about these special pokémon then?" Juniper asked, looking down at Kay.

"Yes, of course! If I had known this was what she was so upset about, I would have been able to calm her down sooner." Kay answered, turning toward Juniper again.

"Well, you must have your fair share of pokémon." Juniper commented.

"Actually… I don't have a pokémon. My mum says I am too young and dad just tends to agree with her." Kay paused for a moment. "I guess… I only know so much about pokémon because I live in Striaton City, so it is easy enough to visit the old couple who run the Day Care there."

Juniper smiled. "Well one day I am sure you will be able to get your very own pokémon. Just be patient with your parents, they will come around eventually."

"Thank you." Kay whispered.

"Er… hello!? I wasn't done!" Charlie interrupted, now pulling out another pokéball, she let out her blastoise. "Look at this!" She said, pointing towards his leg. When Juniper frowned, obviously not understanding, Charlie rolled her eyes. "Right there!" She put her finger against his leg. "A big evil farfetch'd pecked him! Is he going to die!? Look at the size of that scratch!" Even Charlie was squinting to look at the miniscule mark that had been left on the pokémon's shin.

Juniper was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. "Well, I have a lot of work to be getting on with. But I am sure they can fix that at the pokémon centre back in Accumula Town. Thank you both for coming to see me." She dismissed herself as she walked back into the laboratory.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was _completely_ pointless!" Charlie repeated for the twentieth time. The two cousins had been walking around Nuvema Town with Charlie's pokémon following behind. Kay had insisted they should stay a little longer so that she could watch the sea for a time. Considering Charlie's plan though, she had reluctantly agreed. Charlie for one could not wait to get back on to Route 1 to battle some weaker pokémon with her charmeleon. Normally this was her least favourite thing to do, but now that it was recommended, she was quite excited. "She didn't even fix Blastoise's scar! He will have that now for the rest of his life! Now we will never be able to forget that traumatising battle!"

Kay sighed, it was becoming tedious listening to the same sentences repeatedly. "I know Charlie, it was hard to watch." She played along. "What would make you feel better about Blastoise's nasty experience?"

Charlie broke down once again. "I-I just don't know!" She bawled. "I- I don't know if he will even make it thr-" Charlie was suddenly interrupted by a blast from Blastoise's water gun washing over her and forcing her to the ground. Kay turned to toward the two pokémon following behind. Charmeleon was on the floor laughing while the blastoise, who had suddenly turned on his owner, was glaring at her.

"Er… Charlie I think that you should stop being so dramatic about your very _strong_ blastoise." Kay said as she knelt down to lift up the soaking wet Charlie. "You may be insulting him a bit."

Charlie had tears pouring down her cheeks as Kay lifted her up. "After all I have done for you Blastoise… this is how I am treated?" She sniffed. "Well fine then." She stood up and flounced off toward Route 1 with her arms folded.

Kay looked back at Blastoise worriedly, even he seemed a little guilty. He stomped after Charlie while charmeleon continued to wipe tears of laughter away from his eyes. Kay watched as Blastoise caught up to the sulking Charlie, he ran in front of her, stopping her from going any further. Unexpectedly Charlie leapt up, throwing her arms around the humungous creature's arm. "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME REALLY!" Charlie could be heard shouting. Kay smiled as the blastoise rolled his eyes at his owner's typical behaviour.

When Kay and Charmeleon finally caught up with the two of them, Charlie had finally let go of her blastoise. "You did really well today, you will become a _fabulous_ actor one day!" She said to him as she pulled out his pokéball. He stood tall and smiling at the complement. Charlie pushed the centre of the ball allowing her blastoise to be engulfed in a red glow and absorbed into the pokéball once more.

Tucking it away into her orange pouch again she turned to Charmeleon, placing her hands on her hips. "Now you!" She glared. Charmeleon glared back. "Lets find some big strong pokémon in the long grass for you to battle and win!" Charmeleon smiled up at her, puffing out his small chest.

Kay looked at Charlie worriedly and when she looked up at her younger cousin, she merely winked before turning around and continuing on to Route 1.

It took some convincing, but Charlie managed to get Kay to walk back through the long grass without the use of a repel. The only issue was that every time the wind blew past, shaking the near by trees, she would jump out of her skin and cease a hold of Charlie's shirt.

The two girls had stopped in the long grass half way through Route 1. Charlie was determined to find a pokémon 'strong enough to handle the awesomeness of her charmeleon', though Kay had a sneaky suspicion that she was just scared of all the patrats they had been encountering. Charmeleon was obviously starting to get agitated as they pushed their way through even more of the long grass. Charlie was trying to make as much noise as possible by kicking and shaking some parts of the grass, obviously hoping to get some unsuspecting pokémon's attention. "Oh come on Charlie!" Kay whined, finally voicing her complaints. "This is taking way too long, you could have battled any of those patrats and- What was that!?" Kay screeched as a patch of grass rustled next to her.

"Aha!" Charlie smiled, turning toward the rustling grass. "What pokémon is brave enough to challenge the great and powerful Charlie and her fearless partner Charmeleon? Who dares to cross our path, foolishly making their presence known?" She struck a dynamic pose which her charmeleon imitated. Kay sighed and put her hand to her face at the long speech that had spilled out of her cousin's mouth. "What!?" Charlie demanded, glancing up at her cousin.

"Well for one Charlie, look where that pokémon was." Kay pointed to the spot where they saw the rustling grass.

"_Was_?!" Charlie repeated, looking down again. The grass was now still. "Aw." She whined. "Why is it always me?!" She fell dramatically to the ground where she stood and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe if we just sit here, something will come along eventually!" The grass directly behind Charlie started rustling. She instantly jumped up and ducked behind her charmeleon, staring to push him forward. "I have a good feeling about this one." She whispered.

Kay gulped as she stepped back lightly. All of a sudden a small four legged creature leapt out of the grass and yapped at the charmeleon, wagging its tail wildly. Kay's expression softened. "Oh my gosh, it's so cu-"

"TERRIFYING!" Charlie shouted over Kay. "How can I battle that?!" She started to lower her voice. "It's so terrifying I am losing my voice…! How can I give Charmeleon commands now? We're going to die!" She span around and clung on to Kay's dark blue jacket, whispering; "You're our last hope. You have to tell Charmeleon what to do." Charlie then managed to twist herself around Kay, pushing her closer to the opponent. She then sat down cross legged on the grass and pulled a packet of crisps out of her bag, ready to eat. She looked as though she was at the cinema, waiting for an entertaining film.

"Charlie!" Kay complained. When the pink haired girl looked up with a questioning look, Kay motioned toward the adorable beige creature expectantly. The older of the two simply signalled for her to start the battle. "Fine. Charmeleon, are you ready? Your owner is too lazy to help you." The charmeleon glared back at his owner, and seeing the look she was giving him, decided to look away. He nodded toward Kay, now facing his opponent. "Okay… er… use ember... I guess?"

The charmeleon suddenly burst into action, allowing small flames to erupt from his mouth and surround the defenceless lillipup. The lillipup yelped as the flames touched her coat. Kay flinched at the pokémon's pain, but persevered, knowing it could not be helped. "Now use scratch!" She demanded, purposefully choosing Charmeleon's weaker moves against this creature. Charmeleon obeyed.

"Kay! Catch!" Kay swivelled around just in time to see a pokéball heading her way. She reached out and grabbed it with her gloved hand. "Catch that terrifying thing now, I need something to ward off my enemies, even if it makes even me, the great and powerful Charlie, shudder."

Kay smiled and nodded, twisting back around. "Quick Charmeleon! Scary face!" She shouted, with a lot more confidence than before. The charmeleon grinned wickedly, looking down at his feet before quickly looking up again at the lillipup. The small pokémon seemed to freeze with fear, making Kay very glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of that specific attack. "Pokéball go!" She threw the ball toward the lillipup as it slowly tried to escape into the long grass. She watched as the ball tapped the pokémon, sucking it inside. They waited for a moment. Silently, as the ball rocked back and forth continuously. Then, it was still. "Yes!" Kay celebrated, running toward the ball and picking it up. "I caught a lillipup for you! What are you going to call it?" She asked walking back to her now standing cousin and holding the ball out for her.

Charlie lifted up her hands up, then to Kay's surprise, she pushed the ball away. "Why don't you decide? After all…" She paused, with a smile now spreading across her lips. "It's your pokémon."


	7. Chapter 7

Kay stared at her cousin with utter disbelief. She then glanced down at the pokéball cupped in her hands then back up. A small smile spread across her lips. "You almost got me then." She giggled, holding the ball out once more. When she realised Charlie was making no attempt to take it from her, her smile faded. "You're kidding right?" She asked uncertainly. "You've got to be. My mother would kill you, you know that. You're kidding." Kay insisted.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Not kidding, take it." She pushed the ball away from her once more. "You caught it fair and square. You fought it, you threw the pokéb-"

"Yes! With your pokémon! Your ball!" Kay interrupted. She paused for a moment. "It has to be yours!" She shoved the ball into her cousin's chest, causing Charlie to grab it. Kay glared before walking away from her cousin, and out of the long grass.

Charlie frowned and pulled out another ball. "Okay, Charmeleon return!" She called holding the ball over her shoulder as she began to follow her cousin. Charmeleon was sucked back inside his pokéball with no trouble. Charlie caught up and reached out to grab Kay's wrist pulling her to a stop. "You of all people know how pokémon work." She paused only to tighten her grip as she tried to be released. "_You_ battled the thing, _you _caught it! How could it be mine?" Charlie then forced Kay's hand around, placing the ball in her hand. "This is what you've always wanted isn't it? Your own pokémon."

Kay's expression lightened slightly. She looked down at the pokéball in her hand and it was obvious she couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I just don't want either of us to get into trouble." She looked back up at Charlie to explain. "Mum will be so angry when she finds out, and with dad in the Kalos Region I have no-"

"Oh Kay, Kay, Kay…" Charlie interrupted, shaking her head slowly. "You are missing something obvious. Your mum doesn't need to know." When she saw she was going to be interrupted she screamed; "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TALK!" Kay rolled her eyes as Charlie fell to her knees in front of her. "I AM BEGGING YOU. Look at me- _look at me_! I am on my knees begging you!" She clung on to Kay's dress and realised there was silence surrounding her, she glanced up to see Kay was waiting for her to finish. "That's better." She said straightening up once more and dusting off her fuchsia tights. "You're coming back to the Kanto region with me."

Kay laughed loudly. "My mum would never allow that!" She giggled. "I would have to call her every seconds and- Oh no! I forgot to call mum! I was meant to call her at proffessor Junipers! She's going to kill me!"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "So what, we forgot. We can call from the Accumula Town Pokémon Centre and just say Juniper's phone wasn't working."

"Yes! That's perfect! Come on Charlie lets go!" Kay said running into the remaining long grass, leading towards Accumula Town, She tucked the now pocket sized pokéball into her bag. She had seemingly accepted that the lillipup was now hers.

Charlie sighed deeply. "What's with you and all the running!" She complained, and slowly started up a jog behind her cousin.

The two young girls had finally arrived at the Pokémon Centre. Once again there was a long queue at the service desks, lines full of people begging for repels as they were going to face Route 2. The shop keeper was obviously struggling with all the complaints and was desperately trying to apologise to the unhappy customers. An elderly woman pushed her way to the front of the queue and was putting up quite a fuss. She was putting the young boy on the spot and twisting the blame on to him.

"Wow, she's not a very nice wom-" Kay began turning to Charlie who was no longer there. She panicked for a moment, quickly scanning the area around her for the girl's clashing colours and trademark snorlax hat. "Charlie?" She called, when she finally spotted her strutting over to the service desk.

Kay watched as her cousin murmured to the boy, he looked uncertain and when he didn't answer; Charlie rolled her eyes. She suddenly hoisted herself on to the desk and turned to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She announced loudly. "Thank you very much for coming here today, the Pokémon Centre and it's shops have often provided for us and our pokémon when we need it most. So why don't we give this hard worker…" She gestured to the boy behind her who was now turning bright red. "A break, for as you can see, he is unable to provide the item you wish to purchase today and your complaining about it will not magically make it appear."

The crowd chatted among themselves quietly and a few closest to the door left quietly, pushing past Kay. Then, the small elderly woman spoke up. "Young lady, get off that desk immediately, you're making a fool out of yourself and the incompetent worker behind you." She stepped forward with her walking stick and began tugging at Charlie's foot. "Do you have no shame?"

Charlie jerked her leg away. "Unhand me! I don't know where you've been!" She screamed. "And may I ask, why is it if you speak out it's fine yet when someone like me does it, I am making a 'fool of myself'? You were the worst of the lot of them. Don't think you can have your way just because you are old and decrepit!"

Charlie was suddenly interrupted by the elderly woman. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life! How dare you speak to your elders that way, you should treat us with respect!"

"ONLY IF YOU TREAT OTHER WITH RESPECT WILL I DO THE SAME TO YOU!" Charlie shouted back. "You will not be treated with respect from me because you are a-"

Kay had made it to the customer service desk just in time to pull her cousin down. "Charlie, don't you think your blastoise and charmeleon need some tender love and care after their ruthless battles?"

Charlie gasped dramatically. "You're right! Out of my way!" She pushed Kay out of the way as she charged toward the nurse stood at the far end of the centre. "I am in dire need of your help! My pokémon are dying!" She could be heard screaming.

"Well I never." The woman stated. "That young lady really needs to learn some manners and how to take care of her pokémon."

"Er… miss?" Kay whispered, forcing the woman's attention back on her. "I'm sorry, my cousin meant well, she just doesn't like seeing people treated that way. She can be a bit hard to handle sometimes and she can't resist and argument like that one. Also, her pokémon are barely scratched, she cares for them very much… well a bit too much." Kay corrected.

"That still gives her no right to speak out to me like that!"

"Well, from her… point of view she was treating you how...er… you treated him…" She stuttered. "Sorry! But I can't say you weren't in the wrong also. I'm sorry." She apologised repeatedly.

The woman was about to speak out again when Charlie called across the room, causing many of the customers to turn their attention back to her. "Kay get over here! Your lollypop isn't going to heal itself!"

Kay smiled at the opportunity to escape the conversation and nodded at the woman as she ran over to the main desk. "I think you meant _lillipup_." She rustled around in her bag and pulled out the small red pokéball to hand it to the nurse.

"Thank you, your pokémon will be fully rested in a few seconds." She placed the three pokéballs belonging to the girls on a small machine. The screen that was connected to it showed an image of each of the three pokémon and their hp levels. Blastoise and Charmeleon were virtually unharmed while lillipup's was close to empty. Soon the bars began to go up, changing from light green/ yellow to dark green.

"I had better call my mum." Kay said, staring at the pokémon's images as they healed. "Don't forget not to mention lillipup!" She then started to run over to the green phones with screens which were next to the desk.

"What do you think I am?" Charlie called after her. "An idiot!?" Kay smiled to herself.


End file.
